theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Delicious Duel
Here is my 19th fan fiction. Lincoln and his classmates were finishing up their writing assignments, and then Mrs. Johnson made an announcement to the class. “Before you go, I have to inform you that the school is having a cook off this Saturday.” -”Cool!” said Lincoln, as he spoke to the audience. “Whenever our school has a cook off there's always great dishes brought by different students.” -”All of you are required to make a dish of your choosing, and the student who makes the most popular dish will win the cook off. In addition to a medal the winner will also get their dish added to the school's lunch menu.” The students applauded at the news. “Getting food you prepared added to the lunch menu will be a great honor,” said Clyde. -”You said it,” said Liam. -”What do think Lincoln?” asked Clyde. -”That does sound cool, but I care more about tasting all the food that the kids will bring, rather than winning,” said Lincoln. -”I see!” said Clyde. “As soon as I get home I have to get my dads to help me come up with something to make for the cook off.” -”I'm also going to ask one of my sisters to help me,” said Lincoln. The bell rang, and the kids all swarmed out of the school. Lincoln looked towards the audience, as he was walking home. “It's going to be cool having one of my sisters give me a hand in preparing something for the school's cook off,” said Lincoln. He walks into the house to find the Twins arguing. -”I want to make an egg salad,” said Lana. -”We're making a potato salad,” said Lola. -”EGG SALAD!” shouted Lana. -”POTATO SALAD!” shouted Lola. -”Girls!” said Lori, as she broke up their fight. “We'll flip for it. Heads we make a potato salad, and tails an egg salad.” -”Deal!” said the twins, as Lori tossed the coin. The coin came back down, and Lori caught it. “Tails!” said Lori. “We're making an egg salad.” -”Yeah!” said Lana, as Lola groaned. -”Well it looks like Lori is going to be helping the twins,” said Lincoln, as he spoke to the audience. “I wonder who I can get to be my helper?” He walked into the kitchen, to find Lucy and Lynn. “What are you making Lucy?” asked Lincoln. -”Black pudding!” responded Lucy. -”Sounds sweet,” said Lincoln. -”It's actually blood sausage,” said Lucy, “so it's quite metallic.” -”Good luck with that Lucy,” said Lincoln. -”Thanks big brother,” said Lucy. Lincoln then began to think about what kind of dish he would prepare for the cook off, as he spoke to the audience. “What to make?” said Lincoln. “Well since Lucy and the Twins are both making regular dishes then maybe I'll make a dessert dish. Lori is helping the Twins, and Lynn is assisting Lucy, so I wonder who I can get to give me a hand. -”Hey bro!” said Luna. -”Hey Luna!” said Lincoln. -”You need a helper?” asked Luna. -”I'd like to help him,” said Luan. -”Me too!” said Leni. -”You can all be my helpers,” said Lincoln. -”So what are we gonna make?” asked all three of them in unison. -”I was thinking I'd make a dessert dish,” said Lincoln. “The only problem is, I don't know what exactly. -”Let's make a cake!” said Leni. -”No way!” said Luan. “Let's make pies.” -”I was thinking brownies,” said Luna. “We could make loads of them.” -”No way!” said Leni. “With a cake we'd have something big and tasty.” -”With pies we'd have loads of pastry,” said Luan. -”Same with brownies,” said Luna. -”Pies are the cream of the crop,” said Luan, as she laughed. The others groaned, and they continued to disagree about what to make. -”A cake!” said Leni. -”Brownies!” shouted Luna. -”Pies!” shouted Luan. Lincoln watched on and turned around to face the audience. “The last thing I need is an argument,” said Lincoln. Lincoln whistled, and the three of them stopped fighting. “Guys! There's gotta be a better way to settle this.” -”Let's flip a coin,” said Leni. -”That wont work,” said Luan. “We have a three way battle here.” -”The three of us could do rock, paper, scissors.” suggested Luna. -”I always lose at that.” complained Leni. -”That's because you always choose rock.” said Luna. The three of them began to argue again, but then Lincoln got an idea. “Guys!” shouted Lincoln, as they stopped, and faced his direction. “I know how to solve this problem.” -”How?” said the three of them. -”I'll simply make all three of your suggestions,” replied Lincoln. -”Can't you only bring one dish with you?” asked Luna. -”I thought he was bringing food, not dishes,” said Leni. -”It's a figure of speech Leni,” said Luna. -”But she has a point,” said Luan. “If you can only bring one dish with you, then why do you want to make all three of our suggestions?” -”I have a plan!” said Lincoln. “We'll make all three of your suggestions, and when we're done, we’ll have a taste test with our family. The one everyone likes the most, will be what I bring to the cook off. Does that sound fair?” -”Yes!” said the three of them, as they all agreed to Lincoln's suggestion. With that, they all got out the cook books to look up the recipes for all three of the desserts they planned to make. -”What flavor did you want the cake to be Leni?” asked Lincoln. -”I was thinking of a chocolate cake, with strawberry filling,” said Leni. -”Sounds good!” said Lincoln. “What about you Luan? What flavor do you think the pies should be?” -”Banana cream of course,” said Luan. “They really have a lot of APPEAL,” said Luan, as she laughed, and the others groaned. -”So bro,” said Luna, “I was thinking of making those marshmallow brownies.” -”Delicious!” said Lincoln. “Those all sound like good options, but remember we're only going to bring one to the cook off.” -”We understand!” said his sisters, as they all went upstairs, to rest up for a day of cooking. The following morning the three of them got up, and headed downstairs. -”Good morning girls!” said Lincoln, as they all headed downstairs. -”Good morning Linky!” said the three of them. -”After breakfast, we can start making those dessert dishes,” said Lincoln. -”Okay!” said the three of them, as they all looked determined to be the victor. After breakfast they were ready to start making the desserts. “So which should I try first?” said Lincoln. -”Let's try mine first,” said Luan. -”No mine!” shouted Luan. -”Why not mine?” said Leni. Lincoln wondered to himself how to decide. He knew a coin toss was out of the question, since there were three options, but then he came to a conclusion. “I'm thinking of a number between 1 and 20, what is it?” -”5?” said Luna. -”20?” said Leni. -”12?” said Luan. He still did not answer. -”8?” said Leni. -”9?” said Luna. -”18?” said Luan. -”You are correct Luan,” said Lincoln. “We'll make your pie first.” Luan raised her arms in victory, while Luna and Leni were upset. -”Don't worry you two,” said Lincoln, “we'll make yours later today. -”Okay!” said Luna and Leni, as they walked out of the kitchen for the meantime. -”Let's look at the cook book,” said Lincoln, as he looked for the recipe for banana cream pie. -”Who needs a book?” asked Luan. “I've made banana cream pies many times before.” -”Okay!” said Lincoln, as they got ready to make it. A while later, they were finished with the pie, and they stuck it in the fridge. -”That was rather easy,” said Lincoln. “I'm ready to start making one of the other two desserts,” said Lincoln, as Luna and Leni rushed into the kitchen. -”Well, that's a wrap,” said Luan, as she walked out of the kitchen. -”Okay!” said Lincoln. “Let's flip a coin to see who I work with next. -”I thought a coin toss wouldn't work,” said Leni confused. -”It does now, because there are only two of us now,” said Luna. -”Heads we do brownies, and tails a cake,” said Lincoln. -”Deal!” said the two of them. Lincoln flipped the coin, and caught it. “Heads!” said Lincoln. “The brownies are next. -”Sweet!” said Luna. -”Don't worry!” said Lincoln. “You'll get your turn.” -”Later!” said Leni, as she walked out of the kitchen. -”Let's get started bro,” said Luna, as she put on an apron. -”Now let me look for that recipe,” said Lincoln, as he looked through his families recipes. “Here it is!” said Lincoln. “The Loud's recipe for marshmallow brownies. We need flour, sugar, chocolate, butter, baking soda, and of course add marshmallows when the mix is done.” -”You got it bro,” said Luna, as she got out the ingredients. The two of them spent longer making the brownies than the pie, as they were making a dozen of them. Finally after a three hours, they were finished, and took the brownies out of the oven to cool, before sticking them in the refrigerator. -”That was fun!” said Lincoln. -”It was bro!” said Luna. “Especially because I did that with you,” -”Thanks Luna!” said Lincoln. “Leni!” called out Lincoln. “We can make that cake now.” Leni immediately rushed into the kitchen. “I'm ready Linky!” said Leni. -”Let's get started!” said Lincoln. “You said you wanted to make a chocolate cake with strawberry filling?” asked Lincoln. -”You remembered exactly what I said,” said Leni happily. “You always listen to me.” -”Let's get started!” said Lincoln, as he looked through the cook book for cakes. “Here it is!” said Lincoln, as he found what they were looking for. The two of them got out the ingredients, and set to work at once. The cake took the longest to make, as it was the biggest dessert dish Lincoln had made so far. Around dinner time they had finally taken it out of the oven and were ready to frost it. “That was quite a handful!” said Lincoln. -”It'll be worth it when we see how delicious it is,” said Leni. With that, they frosted the cake and put in in the refrigerator for the taste test. -”Kids we're going to Burpin Burger for dinner!” called out Lynn Sr. as they all got into Vanzilla. -”How's that egg salad?” Lincoln asked the twins. -”It's coming along great,” said Lana, as Lola was still upset about losing the coin toss. -”How's your black pudding coming along Lucy?” asked Lincoln. -”It's coming along fine, thanks for asking,” said Lucy. The family had their meal at Burpin Burger, and then returned home. -”We'll do the taste test tomorrow morning,” said Lori. “I'm really stuffed. -”Me to!” said Lola. -”Not a problem!” said Lincoln. They arrived back home and everyone went to their rooms. -”May the best dish win,” said Lincoln, as Leni, Luna, and Luan all nodded in agreement. That night everyone went to bed and there was a silhouette heading down to the kitchen. As the refrigerator door opened, and the light came out, it's revealed to be Luan in her nightgown. “With this, the other two will taste terrible and my pie will win,” said Luan, as she poured a vile of unknown liquid onto the cake, and brownies. “Victory is mine,” said Luan quietly, as she snuck back into her bedroom. The following morning the three of them, still in their PJs went downstairs for breakfast, and were greeted by Lincoln. -”Morning girls!” said Lincoln. -”Morning Lincoln!” said the three of them. -”I wanted to thank you three of you for being my helpers, so I made waffles for all of you,” said Lincoln. -”Thanks Lincoln!” said the three of them. -”I really appreciate you guys for helping me and really wanted to thank you,” said Lincoln. “Hope you like the breakfast I made for you.” The three of them were grateful to Lincoln for his kind gesture, and Luan was starting to regret what she had done the previous night. After breakfast the rest of the Loud family came into the kitchen. -”We're ready for that taste test,” said Lori. Lincoln got out all three of the desserts, and laid them on the table, for the rest of the sisters, and their parents to taste. Luan, feeling extremely guilty confessed to everyone. “Guys you can't eat those,” said Luan. -”Why not?” said Lincoln confused. -”I really wanted my pie to be what Lincoln brought to the cook off, and so I tampered with Luna's brownies, and Leni's cake, so they would taste terrible.” -”Luan!” said Rita. -”I'm sorry!” said Luan. “Please don't be mad at me Lincoln?” -”Young lady,” said Rita, “we appreciate that you told the truth and apologized, but because of what you did, you're pie will not be what Lincoln brings to the school cook off.” -”I understand.” said Luan. “Luna, Leni, I'm sorry.” -”We forgive you!” said the two of them as the three of them group hugged. -”Well now we have to make a new batch of brownies and cake,” said Lincoln. -”Not a problem!” said the two of them, as they got ready to remake their desserts. They spent the rest of the day baking a new batch of cupcakes, and cake, and later that day, they were done. -”Well we’re ready for a taste test,” said Lincoln. -”We'll have it after dinner,” said Lynn Sr. as all of them sat down to have dinner. -”We're ready for that taste test,” said Lori. The rest of the Loud family were all given a brownie, and had a piece of cake, and they were both received well by the family. -”These brownies are awesome,” said Lynn. -”This cake is also great,” said Lola. -”I'm sorry to say this,” said Lynn Sr. “but we're not comfortable with the possibility of our family recipe for marshmallow brownies being added to the school's menu.” -”Okay!” said Luna. “Understood!” -”Well that means Leni's cake is going to be brought over to the cook off,” said Lincoln. “Congrats!” -”That's great!” said Leni, as she hugged Lincoln. -”I'm sorry you two,” said Leni, to Luna and Luan. -”That's okay!” said Luan. -”Yeah!” said Luna. “This cake of yours is ROCKIN!” said Luna, as she strummed her guitar. -”Well that means we're going to bake a cake together now,” said Lincoln. -”Great!” said the three of them, as they all agreed to bake a cake together. The following day they all got ready to bake, as soon as everyone got back from school. -”Well girls!” said Lincoln. “The cook off is tomorrow and we need to bake a cake.” They all got out the ingredients, and baked a new chocolate cake with strawberry filling. It was almost 9 o clock, when they were frosting the cake. -”I hope everyone likes this,” said Lincoln, as they added the final touch. -”Of course they will,” said Luna. -”Yeah!” said Luan. “That last cake was amazing and this one is even better,” said Luan, as she licked the bowl. They all went to bed, and the next morning everyone got up to head to the school cook off. Lucy got her black pudding, the twins got their egg salad, and Lincoln got his chocolate cake with Leni, Luan, and Luna all helping him carry it. -”That cake looks pretty scrumptious,” said Lynn Sr. -”Thanks dad!” said the four of them in unison. The entire family got into Vanzilla, and they drove to the school. The entire cafeteria was filled with crowds of people all sampling the food that was brought by the students. The Twins, Lucy, and Lincoln had their dishes setup close to each other, and people came by to sample their food. -”This cake is just delicious Lincoln,” said Mrs. Johnson. -”Thank you!” said Lincoln. “It was actually my sister Leni's idea to bake it.” -”Thanks Linky!” said Leni gratefully. After a while Mrs. Johnson took a microphone to announce the winner of the cook off. “Attention everyone!” said Mrs. Johnson. “We have had many amazing foods at this years cook off, and you should all feel proud of yourselves.” The students all applauded. “Now before I announce the winner, here are a few honorable mentions. Clyde McBride, for his spaghetti with homemade tomato sauce.” -”Thanks Mrs. Johnson!” said Clyde. -”Ronnie Anne Santiago, for her nacho platter.” -”Way to go little sister,” said Bobby, as Ronnie Anne hugged him for his compliment. -”Lola and Lana Loud, for their egg salad.” -”Congrats!” said Lincoln. -”You were right Lana!” said Lola. “An egg salad was a better idea.” -”And Lucy Loud for her black pudding,” said Mrs. Johnson, as she finished with the honorable mentions. -”Way to go Lucy!” said the Loud family. -”What a surprise.” said Lucy, as she smiled. -”The winner of the cook off is,” everyone stood there in anticipation. “Lincoln Loud, for his chocolate cake with strawberry filling.” -”Way to go Lincoln!” said his family, as Lori, Leni, and Luna all help him up. -”All right Lincoln!” said Clyde and Ronnie Anne in unison. -”Come on up here Lincoln,” said Mrs. Johnson, as Lincoln came up to accept his prize. “Congratulations Lincoln!” said Mrs. Johnson, as she held out the medal to put around his neck. “You win the medal and also your cake will be added to the school's lunch menu.” The crowd applauded as Lincoln stood there happy to have won the cook off. He Loud family headed back home and everyone was proud of Lincoln's victory. -”We're proud of you son,” said Lynn Sr. -”Yes we are!” said Rita. -”That cake of yours is awesome,” said Lori, as she padded Lincoln's head. -”Thanks everyone!” said Lincoln. They all got out of Vanzilla, and headed into the house. -”Well little bro,” said Luna, “you have something new to add to the case. -”I feel like this was a four-way victory,” replied Lincoln. “It was Leni's idea, and the four of us made it together, so I know exactly where to place this medal,” said Lincoln. He took the picture, of him, Luna, Leni, and Luan that was taken at the cook off and he placed the framed picture on top of the case with the meddle around it. “That should do it,” said Lincoln happily. -”Thanks Lincoln!” said the three of them, as the four of them grouped hugged. -”That was a lot of fun!” said Lincoln, as he looked to the audience. “I got to make a delicious cake with my sisters, and it's been added to the school's lunch menu. I couldn't have asked for a sweeter victory,” concluded Lincoln, as the entire Loud family admired the medal around the picture. The End Trivia * This is the eighth fan fic of mine AnimationFan15 came up with the title for. * It took me a while to come up with the dish Lincoln prepares for the school cook off, but when I came up with the dishes that Lucy, and the Twins made, I decided on a dessert dish. * Originally all three of the sisters helping Lincoln were going to sabotage each other's desserts, but I thought that would just make the conflict really messy, and so I decided on just one, which ended up being Luan. ** From the beginning of course, I came up with Luan regretting her actions, and then admitting to her folly, before it was too late. * I had always wanted to do a story where multiple Loud siblings work together, and win a prize together, and I love how I made it where they put the medal they won on top of the trophy case, around a picture of the four of them. Cast * Collin Dean as Lincoln * Catherine Taber as Lori * Liliana Mumy as Leni * Nika Futterman as Luna * Cristina Pucelli as Luan * Jessica DiCicco as Lynn / Lucy * Grey Griffin as Lana / Lola * Jill Talley as Rita * Brian Stepanek as Lynn Sr. * Caleel Harris as Clyde * Carlos PenaVega as Bobby * Susanne Blakeslee as Mrs. Johnson Lisa, Lily, and Ronnie Anne have no solo lines in this episode.Category:Episodes